


The teacher next door

by Ally_Joanne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, High school teachers AU, M/M, fluff uwu, i don't know how to tag, i know y'all like the angst but have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Joanne/pseuds/Ally_Joanne
Summary: Logan and Patton are both crushing on each other badly, what ever will they do?(I'm very bad at this,,,)





	The teacher next door

Patton was tired. Tired of the butterflies, tired of the way his heart pounded in his chest and tired of not getting anything back. Most of all, he was tired of grading these papers. He sighed and looked at the time: 11:56. He still needed to teach his first period tomorrow at 9:15 and he wasn't even done with the day's lesson plan. ' I'll just go in early and finish, if anything I can always show a video. ' he thought to himself. He had wanted to get everything done tonight but he just couldn't focus. The thoughts of the English teacher next door kept invading his mind. But could you blame him? Patton loved everything about him. From his deep blue eyes to the way his laugh made Patton's heart flutter. It was all of this and more that made him absolutely in love with his best friend Logan. 

Logan was fustrated, to say the least. He was supposed to be reading his book, The Great Divorce, for his class tomorrow but somehow got distracted. He didn't even notice his change of thought until the book fell from his lap. He usually finished the book by now having read it multiple times, but he couldn't get the bubbly teacher out of his mind. His smile that seemed reserved just for him and his baby blue eyes that saw the best in every student and teacher alike. He was caring and helpful to everyone he came across. Logan's heart began to beat faster and faster the more the other teacher was thought about. He didn't know what to do. Patton and him had been friends for 3yrs and he'd never thought that he'd feel this way for him. He didn't even expect to become friends with someone as goofy as him. But that's the thing with Patton, he just had this thing that drew you to him. Logan was in over his head thinking that Patton would be just another coworker. The man sighed. He needed to finish the book soon if he wanted to be. Prepared for the next day. 

Patton woke up with a start, " Ah! I'm late for school!...wait! I'm 27....IM THE TEACHER!" He had run to his car so fast , he almost forgot to change his clothes. With 15 mins to spare Patton pulled up to the school and went immediately to the teachers lounge where lo and behold, there he was. The man that has been invading his mind for the last year. Logan Sanders. Patton could already feel the blush from his cheeks starting to spread. "Good morning everyone! How are you guys?" Logan looked up at the sound of his voice and began to walk over to him until he was in Patton's space. "I am well Patton, but there is something that I wish to speak with you about later on, if you could spare a few minutes?" 

Patton couldn't help the blush that formed on his face as he nodded slowly, afraid of his voice not working properly. Logan smiled at him and walked away as if the whole conversation had no effect on him. How did he do that? How could he just ignore the tension between them like it didn't matter! Patton had then decided that he would bring this to Logan's attention the next time they talked. It was now or never. It was then that he heard someone clear their throat next to him. Patton jumped. There next to him with a biggest shit eating grin to exist was no other than Virgil Storm. "You know you talk out loud when you're really focused. It's quite entertaining actually." 

Patton felt his heart drop. Had the head of his department head just hear him confess that there was something going on with his coworker? He felt nothing but panic, what is he was homophobic? Or what if he was interested in Logan and hates me now? Patton didn't know what else to do but stare as he waited for the inevitable "You're gay?" But it never came. What he heard instead was: " If you're going to argue about your relationship don't do it in front of the students, then they know too much about your personal life. Also keep the bedroom eyes for outside of school." 

Patton wasn't sure what to say but," You're not mad?"

Vigil just scoffed," Why would I be mad? Did you not finish your lesson plan for the week? What or who you do outside of work is none of my business. And I'm not homophobic, I'm actually gay myself." 

Just as Patton was about to reply that he was NOT in fact sleeping with Logan the bell decided to ring signaling that there was 5mins until school officially started. Patton grabbed his stuff and walked to his classroom. He couldn't help but glance over at the room next door, Logan's English 3 classroom as he let his first period students in. His eyes were met with those of Logan's as he winked and went on into the class. Patton could do but try and un-red his face before addressing his class. 

It was after school and no student was to be found in his classroom when he heard a knock at the door. Logan looked up and was greeted with the smiling creative writing teacher from next door. His heart pounded against his chest as he cleared his throat. "Ah Patton, I was just about to order some food, would you like some?"

The other teacher shook his head,"No thanks! I'm going to dinner tonight so I'll eat then." 

Logan felt his heart tear a little, he wasn't sure why, but it hurt to hear that Patton wouldn't eat with him. "Of course, no problem. I just had a question for you. It's about our classes. I was thinking that we could do a little collaboration of sorts. My students our learning about editing others work. So I was thinking your students could write a story of sorts and I would have mine edit. What do you think?"

Patton felt his heart sink to his stomach. That's why he wanted to talk? "Sounds great! I'll ask Virgil about it. So,... is that it?"

Logan blinked. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" 

"Uhm, no th-that's all I guess." 

He turned to leave but stopped. He needed to do this. Patton was going to go insane if he never got the chance to tell him. "Wait, that's not all actually, there's something that I need to tell you. " 

"Oh, ok, go ahead Patton." 

Patton took a deep breath trying to calm down. He needed his voice to be steady. He looked into those deep blue eyes and just said it. "Logan, I... I'm in love with you. Like a lot. So much actually, that I can't focus, and my heart beats faster and, I can't help but think that you like me too. And it's ok if you don't I just had to tell you befo-"

"Patton." 

"Y-yes, Logan?"

The other teacher stood up from his desk and walked toward the mess of a man that was Patton. He grabbed his hand and brought it to his heart. Patton could feel his heart, even through his clothes, he could tell it was beating as fast as his. "Like this? Is this what your heart feels like? I don't understand it but it seems that I feel the same way." 

Patton couldn't help but smile, "This is love Logan, this is what it feels like." 

"So this is love.  
This is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow and now I know  
The key to our heaven is mine."

Patton blushed. Did Logan seriously quote a Disney song? Before he could question it, Logan's lips were on his as they began to-

"Woah ok! I did not expect that to go that far. Great writing, though, Roman! Maybe just a little too explicit?" 

Patton handed the paper back to the Disney obsessed student as he went back to his desk. What was he thinking when he thought of the prompt? He didn't think that asking his student to write about what they thought happened when his husband and him got together would be this exciting. But here he was reading another paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked the fic, feel free to request something in the comments or just say hi!   
> -Jo


End file.
